


All Night Long

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you move into the bunker, Dean finds out you play guitar and is turned on by your hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

7:00 pm. Your alarm buzzed, signaling the start of your day and your eyes fluttered open immediately. Normally you would sleep in on your day off, but today was a special day. Today was the day you moved into the bunker.

You had met Sam and Dean Winchester three years ago, during your sophomore year in college. They had been working on a hunt at your college, specifically a ghost that had been haunting your dorm. You proved useful and the boys kept in touch. They would call you in for help on hunts once they realized how smart you were and how tough you could be. Your senior year, they gave you your graduation present early and invited you to move in to the bunker with them once you graduated. Being that you weren’t close to your family, you were ecstatic to have a real home to go back to.

The boys had already driven most of your stuff to the bunker yesterday, but you had to stick around for one more test and then Castiel was supposed to come get you this morning. You stood up to change and prepare for Cas. When you walked out of the bathroom, Cas was there, holding the last box of your stuff.

“Are you ready, y/n?” Cas asked.

“Yep! Already to go!” you walked over and gave the angel a quick hug. He patted your back softly, having developed a close bond over you. Cas was very protective over you. When you broke the hug, you turned to see yourself already in the bunker. You smiled, having been there many times before but now it was your home. Your thoughts were interrupted by the heavy door slamming and two pairs of footsteps trudging down the steps. Sam and Dean came in carrying boxes of your stuff.

“Y/n!” Sam exclaimed. He set the box down and scooped you up into a big bear hug.

“Sam,” you breathed, “Can’t…breath!” Sam chuckled and set you back on your feet. Grinning, you patted him on the back.

“I’m excited too, Sammy.” You turned to look at Dean who walked over and pulled you in for a gentler hug. He wasn’t quite the cuddly teddy bear that Sam was, but the two of you always had a more interesting relationship anyways. You though he was hot from the start and if you weren’t mistaken, he had flirted with you on more than one occasion. You never wanted to spoil your friendship with the Winchesters so you never brought it up and neither did he.

“Good to have ya, y/n.” Dean smiled. “Now help us move in all your crap.” Elbowing you playfully in the ribs, he ran as you chased him back up the stairs and to the Impala. You grabbed a box of books and turned to go back in when Dean stopped you.

“Uh, y/n?” he questioned. “What in the world is this?” You turned to see Dean holding up your guitar case.

“Oh, um. My guitar?” you replied.

“I didn’t know you could play!” exclaimed Dean.

“Yeah, I guess it never came up on the hunts?” You brushed it off casually. You hadn’t played in a while, but it did help you relax every now and then. Your parents had gotten you lessons when you were a kid and you just kept going with it. You walked into the house with Dean and finished unpacking your belongings into your new room.

Sitting on your new bed, down the hall from Sam and Dean’s rooms, you smiled, thrilled for what was to come.

__________________________________________________

“Saaaaaammmmm!” You called. “I’m bored!”

“Sorry, y/n, but we don’t have any jobs right now. Go read a book or something.” Sam didn’t even bother to look up from his laptop. You huffed angrily. It had been a few weeks since you moved in, and only a few small jobs had cropped up. The excitement of the bunker had worn off once you began to spend all your time there. You got off the couch and walked to your room to grab a book. You bent down and pulled an old favorite off the shelf, when something red caught your eye in the corner of the room. You looked and saw that it was your electric guitar. It had been awhile since you last played it so you put the book back and went over to pick it up. Plugging it in, you let your fingers fall down the strings; you could hear how out of tune it was. You quickly tuned it, not missing a step after all this time. Slowly, your fingers began to pluck out tunes from memory, and music filled your room.

You were so lost in yourself that you didn’t notice that you head left your door open. AC/DC began to fill the halls and eventually Dean appeared in your doorway.

“Wow.” You cut off your playing, spinning to face the intruder. Dean was leaning against the door frame, hands shoved into his pockets. “I didn’t know you could play that well.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I took lessons when I was a kid.” You felt your cheeks flush, you never liked having other people hear you play.

Dean smirked and pushed off the door frame. He walked toward you slowly until he was at the foot of your bed. “You know…it’s, it’s kinda hot.”

He looked at you with his striking green eyes. Your cheeks grew hotter. Swallowing hard, you set your guitar down on its stand by the bed. Dean walked closer to you and you scooted farther back on your bed. Sure, you liked Dean, hell, you’d thought about sleeping with him on more than one occasion, but you never really knew how to act around guys.

“Where ya going?” he asked softly. The words caught in your throat and your eyes widened when Dean pulled you up off the bed and to your feet. His face was inches away from yours and your breath hitched. Before you could react, Dean’s lips crashed into yours, moving urgently against your mouth. Gasping, you parted your lips, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. His hands pulled at your waist, hugging you tight to his body and you clutched at his plaid shirt.

Pulling away, Dean tugged at the hem of your shirt and you lifted your arms as he pulled it off you in one quick pull. Fumbling at the buttons, you worked to get his shirt off too. It was only fair. As your yanked his shirt off, he began to slowly kiss along your collarbone, distracting you as you worked to disrobe him quickly. You hadn’t ever seen Dean completely shirtless, but now you could see all the scars from all the hunts over the years. They criss-crossed across his body in a jagged pattern, violent pages to the hunter’s story. Beneath the scars, you could see how muscular he was. Chiseled, actually. Slowly, you let your fingertips trace along a scar on his chest and you felt him shudder under your touch. You bent down and kissed the tattoo over his left breast and sucked gently at the tanned skin. A moan escaped his lips as you let your mouth roam up his neck, along his jaw line.

“Dean,” you whispered “Are you sure? About this?”

His eyes searched yours for a moment, thinking about his answer. Without a word, he pushed you on the bed and crawled on top. His hands traced along the edge of your bra before pulling off. The cool air raised goosebumbs on your skin where the bra had been. Dean’s mouth found your breast, sucking gently while his hand massaged your other breast. Rolling the nipple between his fingers, you arched into his body.

“You like that, huh?” Dean smirked, reaching up to kiss you. You nodded silently, trying to control the lust rising in you. Dean began to unbutton your jeans and he slid them slowly down your legs, pulling your panties down with them. He took off his jeans too but before he could get to his boxers, you sat up and stopped his hands. You let your fingertips trace around the waistband and followed them with small kisses. Hooking your thumbs into the elastic, you eased the boxers to the floor, freeing Dean’s cock to the cool air. Already hard, you wrapped your pink lips around the head and began to bob up and down.

Dean moaned, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling you in closer. “Shit, y/n. Oh fuck yes!” He began to fuck your mouth slowly and you hummed lightly against his throbbing member. Dean’s knees buckled for a second and he braced himself against the nightstand. Not wanting to finish him off too quickly, you pulled your mouth off with a pop.

After he regained his composure, Dean picked you up and practically threw you to the bed on your knees. You felt his fingers press into your wet folds, circling your clit before the slipped into you. Pushing your hips back against his hand, groaning with pleasure. You felt another finger slip in, and then another, as Dean picked up the pace. You could feel a warmth in your abdomen begin to spread throughout your body. You were so close to the edge.

“De-Dean. I’m th-there. Please, I n-need you.” You could barely get the words out; you were too preoccupied with keeping the screams down.

“Hang on baby, not yet.” Dean pulled his hand away and quickly replaced it with his massive cock. Slowly, he pushed into you, giving you time to adjust to his massive size. He began to thrust into you at an infuriatingly slow pace. You weren’t going to have that so you began to push back, grinding down hard against his hips. Sensing your urgency, Dean started thrusting faster and faster, grunting with each push. “So fucking tight, y/n. You feel so good on my cock…All warm and wet just for m-me!”

With that last thrust, the two of you both cried out, hitting your peak simultaneously. Pleasure washed over you as you came, and you could feel Dean shoot his load into you. He slowed his thrusts to a stop and pulled out. Rolling to your back, you reached up at Dean. When he took your hands you pulled him down next to you. You turned to rest your head on his chest, listening as his heart rate fell back to a normal pace.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“How long?” you never knew he had these feelings for you.

“Since the day I met you, y/n.” With that, he pressed a kiss to your forehead, running his hands through your long hair. Satisfied that this might not be a one-time deal, you rolled to face the other direction and you wiggled yourself to fit along each of his curves. Dean’s arms snaked around your waist and you felt a kiss on your shoulder blade.

“Me too Dean, me too.”


End file.
